Learn to Fly
by Ginger.Ninja0069
Summary: Juno learns that there is a cost for every favor, especially from a Theurge. Based off the characters in a Werewolf the Apocalypse game.


FEATURED:

Macaria "Wakes the Wyld" Sedaris - Black Fury Theurge Homid Athro

Juno "Words Like Wildfire" Adams - Fianna Galliard Homid Fostern

Juno had talked to Macaria about making her a flying broom fetish so she could finally be closer to the Harry Potter series. It was something she had been stuck on since she was a cub, now it was finally time for that obsession to pay off.

They met deep in the woods, where the spirit they were looking for would be in its natural habitat. Macaria seemed to enjoy working in places of the Wyld, at least that's what Juno noticed.

Macaria spoke to the Wind Spirit in gentle breezes and rustles while Juno watched. The Black Fury had agreed to make a Flying Fetish for the young Juno. The Fianna watched as the Theurge did her thing, secretly wondering what kind of deal she was cutting. Though Juno did say to surprise her with what she was supposed to do in payment. The fostern watched as Macaria bound the spirit into the broomstick, then the Fury turned to Juno.

"So what do I nee-?" Juno began and then stopped when Macaria closed the gap between them and pressed her warm body against Juno's.

"I see I have surprised you plenty." Macaria purred as one of her hands grabbed a fistful of Juno's hair.

The ginger gasped in a mix of pleasure and surprise, the color rising in her cheeks and her ears. "Bu-but I can't, this is wrong. I-I-I…"

"You do want your broomstick, don't you Juno?" Macaria grinned, her hips pressing against the younger garou's, drawing up more of a blush from the teen.

The galliard still looked rather nervous as excitement and arousal began to flood her senses, "But I've never even kissed before… Let alone anything else…"

The Fury let one of her hands run over the Fostern's side, finally resting at her hip. The hand that had held the girl's hair wandered down to cup the Fianna's chin. "It's as easy as shifting, you'll see."

"I-" Before Juno could muster a response, she was cut off by Macaria's soft lips. The redhead was stunned for a moment, unsure of how to react or what to do. Distracted and fully flustered, Juno didn't even realize that Macaria had backed her against a tree. The rough bark raised the goose bumps on her now sensitive skin.

It was a slow response, but the Fianna found herself reciprocating the Fury's advances. The girl's hands seemed to move on their own as they found their way to Macaria's hips and then wandered up her back and pulled the Fury closer to her. It was then Macaria's wet tongue pressed against Juno's lips and the young girl welcomed it into her mouth, finding a passion that she had never used before.

Their lips briefly parted when the Fury lifted the Fostern's shirt off her toned body, then Juno aided Macaria in removing her shirt. Their bras were the next to go, the bark of the tree digging into Juno's flesh. The pair came together again in a passionate kiss, Juno could feel how warm the air around them warmed and felt a little damp. Pieces of loose bark stuck to Juno's back as she was pulled away from the tree.

Juno took the initiative this time, her mouth leaving Macaria's and her lips trailed down to one of her breasts. One of her hands fell into the small of the Fury's back pulling her closer, the other hand cupped the other breast, gently massaging it in her hand. A soft sigh came from the Fury's lips and it seemed to encourage Juno along to try other things.

The Fostern felt a hand in her hair then the tug came as Macaria yanked her up to eye level again. Juno groaned softly as Macaria's teeth found the soft flesh of the teen's neck. A small trace of blood mixed with the salty sweat of the Galliard's flesh. Their bodies pressed together once more, the pair's skin glistened a little from the thin layer of sweat on both their bodies. Their lips met once again, their tongues rubbing against one another.

Macaria's leg seemed to find it's way between Juno's, and the inexperienced girl was so distracted by all the sensations she didn't expect what happened next. The Athro's leg went behind one of Juno's and easily tripped the girl to the ground and fell with her. The both grunted from the impact, Macaria easily pinned the younger garou to the ground. Her hands found Juno's and laced their fingers together and the Fury easily moved herself to straddle the young girl's hips. It was unlikely that Juno was going to fight her on this, but the Theurge figured it would be more exciting to be a little rough with the Fianna.

Wakes the Wyld's lips found the younger teen's breast and then was followed by teeth. Juno gasped out, a little bit of pain and pleasure mixed in her groan. Reflexively, Juno's hips bucked up against Macaria as she squirmed, clearly unused to this feeling coursing through her body. A small bit of blood trickled down from the teeth marks, their eyes met for the first time since this began. There was a look of desperation and lust in Juno's eyes while the more experienced Macaria had a cool look on her face, she was taking her time.

The moment Juno pressed against Macaria's weight, the Athro rolled with her, allowing the teen to pin her for a little bit. After all, this was getting to be interesting for the Fury as the Fianna was kneeled between her legs and their bare torsos pressed together. Juno's tongue licked Macaria's salty skin, savoring the taste a little. She lightly nipped at her neck, it was then Macaria reached up and grabbed a fistful of the girl's thick red hair. The sudden yank caused her to bite down on the Theurge's neck. A moan left Macaria's lips and that's when Juno got the idea to be a little rougher. The galliard didn't draw blood, but it was close enough for Macaria's tastes.

Juno sat back on her heals, her hands tracing over Macaria's curves, starting with her breasts and moving down her sides. The sweat making it a little easier to slide over her smooth flesh. Her fingers traced along the top of Macaria's pants before moving up her midline and then out once more. Juno's lips kissed just above Macaria's jean button and her tongue licked the smooth flesh there. The galliard left a wet trail up her midline as she reached her boobs once more. Juno's mouth found the other nipple that she didn't have her mouth on and sucked on it briefly before her teeth found it.

While her mouth was busy, Juno began to undo Macaria's pants and that was when the Fury seemed to object and easily overpowered the teen so that she was on top. The fury easily unbuttoned and removed the girl's pants with little effort. The Fury tore her panties off and Juno looked down a little nervously at Macaria, things were moving faster than she had anticipated. Part of her wanted things to linger while the other part of her was eager to experience what was to come next.

The Fury smiled a little at the girl's mixed reaction as her hand touched her warm puffy lips, and seemed more pleased when Juno gasped in pleasure and relief as her finger passed through and touched her clitoris. Juno's body tensed as wave after wave of pleasure racked her body, then moaned loudly as Macaria's fingers easily slid into Juno. While her fingers worked their magic, Macaria's mouth found Juno's clit and her tongue ran over it. The teen squeaked in pleasure, overwhelmed by everything happening. She felt like she was close to the edge when Macaria pulled away and Juno involuntarily groaned in disappointment.

A smile crossed the Fury's face, "Hey, higher station gets to orgasm first, it's an unwritten rule of the Litany."

Juno gave a frustrated sigh and then easily pounced the Fury with renewed vigor, she eagerly kissed Macaria as she began to undo the Theruge's jeans. Juno could taste herself on Macaria's lips and then she pulled back to pull off her jeans and panties in one pull. The Fianna didn't hesitate to dive right in mouth first into Macaria. The Fury let out a moan of pleasure as Juno began her work. The Fostern sucked briefly on Macaria's clit, similarly to what the Fury had done. Any noise that Macaria made seemed to urge Juno on to continue what she was doing. Juno's fingers entered Macaria, letting her warmth envelope her fingers. With that Juno thrust her fingers in, each sound of pleasure that escaped Macaria's lips just drove her forward. It was a while, but Juno kept working at it, trying to make Macaria reach climax so that she too could taste what she had been so close to earlier. With her strength, Juno never tired, neither did Macaria. When she least expected it, Macaria's body tensed up and a final moan came from her as orgasm finally shook her body.

Wakes the Wyld didn't skip a beat, she pushed Juno back over and resumed what she had before. Juno felt the build, quicker this time. The edge was so close, then it finally came. Juno felt a warm sensation throughout her body as climax came for her. She groaned Macaria's name as she orgasmed, then the Fury smiled and stood up to get dressed.

Juno laid there for a moment, soaking up everything that just happened.

"Were you pleasantly surprised?" Macaria asked.

"Yeah I-"

"SHIT!" A thump followed it, both girls looked over to see Brenin Mercurius, or Taker of Trophies to most, laying on the ground with snapped rope laying around him.

Juno gave a surprised shriek as she tried to cover herself up, her face turning a bright red now.

Macaria seemed a little surprised and shook her head at her long time friend. "I thought I smelled cigarette smoke and whiskey."

Taker got up and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. "Yeah, but that didn't stop you."

Macaria hit him, but it just drew a chuckle from the older Fianna.

"Here, kid, you might want this after what I saw." With that Taker threw the pack at her with the lighter, the Fostern shakily lit up and inhaled the smoke.

"So Macaria, since you're already breaking the Litany, how 'bout swinging some of that my way?" Taker asked with a wide grin.

A false anger rose in her face when she punched her pack mate.

THE END!


End file.
